The invention relates to portable lights of the general type disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,221, issued Jan. 9, 1990.
The principal purpose of such portable lights is to provide a readily available source of illumination for a variety of tasks and under a variety of conditions. The practicality of such a light is a direct function of the ease with which the light can be carried on one's person, for example in a pocket or in a purse, or suspended about the neck.
In addition to portability, the light must provide a substantial degree of useful illumination and be convenient to both hold and manipulate for use under a range of conditions varying from general area illumination to concentrated illumination for reading, map studying and the like.